Wasted Time
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: Bella met Edward in 1918 but he died ... or did he. She's now a vampire and meets two vampires called Alice and Jasper who are planning on meeting new vampires. Will she see familiar faces again? Who knows? Btw I'm really bad at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasted Time**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me but I will love her forever for creating Edward. _

**Chapter 1.**

BPOV

How can one survive without the person they long for? Is it possible to love the one person _forever? _Does the aching ever cease? If someone can answer these questions then please let me know. It's been over seventy years and I must go on without him, my love, my Edward. Although we were only together for a short time. the love between us was powerful and amazing. My bones ache with the longing to see him again, his beautiful emerald green eyes, bronze hair, his velvety voice and musical laugh.

I first met Edward Anthony Masen in Chicago 1917. I was training to be a nurse and he was going to study medicine at university. Our parents had become friends over a shared love of helping others. The four of them met while attending a charity ball and they then introduced Edward to me. Our parents had obviously been thinking that Edward would be a perfect match for me and I for him ... they were right. We were perfect for each other. We both loved music and art. When I was around him I felt whole, he was my other half, my missing piece in life.

In 1918 he got the Spanish Influenza. The hospital he was staying at was the same one that I was doing my nurse training at. It was hard for me to see him so weak and frail. When we both became friends with Dr. Carlisle Cullen he seemed to start to get better but then one night while I was off duty he died. I got the news the next day. What hurt the most was that I never got to say goodbye.

Without Edward to keep me sane, I basically gave up on life. I left my nurse training, curled up into a ball and sank into a deep depression. I only resurfaced once in a while to do things that were necessary like calling my parents to let them know I was still alive.

One evening I decided to visit my parents, it was dark but my parents didn't live to far away. While I walked I felt like someone was staring at me, boring holes into the back of my head.

Suddenly, there was someone behind with their arms locked around me. They tilted my head and sunk their teeth into my neck. Everything went black but I still remember the pain. The pain burned like fire coursing through my veins, changing me forever. When I woke up I was met by a pair of blood red eyes. Her name was Anabelle. She explained to me what had just happened and she told me that unlike most vampires who change humans she was giving me a choice on my lifestyle. Would I prefer to drink the blood of animals or that of humans? She listed the pros and cons of each. She herself drank human blood but she knew of some that drank animal blood.

I didn't want to be a monster so I chose to feed of animals. For many years I travelled with Anabelle but our different lifestyles eventually caused friction betwwen us so I left. While with Anabelle, I discovered I had two powers, reading minds and to see into the future. I can only see what will happen soon. The furthest I can see is three months.

I travelled as a nomad for years. I had travelled all over the world. I lived in Ireland, England, several places in America, Canada. I had even lived with the Volturi in Italy for a very short time. Aro kept trying to change my feeding preferences. The eeriness of death made me feel uncomfortable there.

Of course I thought of Edward every day and my life back in Chicago. I wondered what had happened to my parents, what had apparently happened to me. So I went back and discovered I was reported missing. They had searched for me but nothing was ever found ... obviously. Shortly after I went missing, both my parents caught the Spanish Influenza and died like Edward.

One day I had a vision of myself joining the travels of a tiny, pixie-like girl with short black hair and a tall, blonde guy. They were called Alice and Jasper. I knew from my vision I would be meeting them soon, within a few weeks. They shared my preference to feeding of animals.

**A/N If you like what you've read so far and want more ... soon, then you know what to do. Review and I will love you forever! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasted Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ... unfortunately but the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does._

EPOV

I don't hate Carlisle for changing. He has been so good to me and has been a father to me for years. My new family say that human memories fade but I know one that will never fade, my Bella.

Her face is imprinted on my mind. It's the only thing I can see, the only thing I want to see. All my memories of her are so clear, it's as if they just happened yesterday. Her lush brown hair, hazel eyes that I constantly found myself lost in and then as I would stare intently she would blush and that is one of the things I miss the most. I miss her smile, her laugh, the fact that she couldn't walk over a flat surface without falling - of course I was there to catch her and I also miss the fact that she completed me.

For the past seventy years I have wandered about like a lifeless zombie. It hurts Carlisle to see me like this and it hurts Esme, my new mother. My birth mother died from the Influenza so Carlisle found Esme and changed her. She had jumped off a cliff after the death of her baby. She became Carlisle' mate. Esme has caramel coloured hair and a heart-shaped face. She is the most loving person I know and loves gardening and interior design. Esme can perform miracles when it comes to the interior of buildings. Carlisle has blonde hair and was a preacher's son. He had no help when he was changed and I can imagine it was very difficult for him. He chose to feed off animals which is unusual for our kind but none of us Cullens want to be monsters. Because of our feeding habits we all have topaz coloured eyes not red like other vampires.

Carlisle also changed Rosalie who had been raped and left for dead. He had hoped she would become my mate but I have never felt anything but sisterly love for her. My heart still belongs to Bella and always will.

Rosalie is gorgeous. I'm not ashamed to say it because I would be lying if I said otherwise. She has long blonde hair and legs that go on for miles. She could be a model. Luckily for her, while out hunting a few years back she came across a man who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him for miles hoping Carlisle could change him and he did.

The man's name was Emmett McCarthy. To say Emmett is tall would be the understatement of the century. He is huge and very broad. Emmett is very strong and looks intimidating but once you get past the muscular exterior, he's really a big softie.

Like I said before I don't hate Carlisle for changing me because I never would have met my new family and I don't want to leave them. My only regret is that I couldn't say goodbye to my Bella. I don't even know what happened to her. When I was strong enough to control my thirst to be around humans I went back to Chicago, expecting to find an older Bella with a husband and family. The thought tore me up inside, it still does, but when I arrived, she wasn't there. She was reported missing. There was no trace of her. I searched for her but it was all in vain. I can only assume that she die...(wince) I can't bring myself to say it never mind contemplate it.

After that I just hid myself away and felt sorry for myself, I still do. I'm ashamed of myself that I'm putting my family through this pain. I've wandered the better half of a century alone while surrounded by happy couples. My family say I will find myself another person to love but I know I will never love someone as much as I love Bella. The love I give to them will be but a shadow of what I can really feel.

I thought Carlisle would understand my feelings. He saw Bella and I together. He even worked with her. I thought of when I lived in Chicago, of all my memories, of the first time I laid eyes on her. The thoughts brought on a new wave of anguish so I curled into a ball and drowned in my misery.

**A/N By the way did I mention that this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me if the writing sucks or whatever. If you love it then review. If you don't ... review anyway. If you do review I will totally send you a scrumptious box of Irish cadbury's milk chocolate. Ireland is the only place to get great cadbury chocolate. Trust me!! So yeah review!**

**Charming =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasted Time**

**A/N. OMG!! Thank you all so much for reviewing and being so supportive, it really makes me feel great that you're liking it so far.**

**VolturiGirl - I will try harder to include more detail but like I said it is only my first Fanfic but I will try!! =]**

**mikan kisses - Aw cool you're from Belfast, I'm from Donegal. Yes ****chocolate does taste different in different countries. My cousin was over in America and she brought back some Hershey chocolate, it was nice but not as lovely as the chocolate over here and whenever my American cousins come over, they like to stock up on chocolate. lol Okay so on with the story.**

_Disclaimer: My one aim in life is to someday own Twilight or even just Edward but until that day comes it belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Apov

Jasper and I were sitting in our apartment in the middle of Philadelphia. The sun was just beginning to set and the sun cast rays through the window giving everything a golden glow. In the centre of it all was my dear Jasper, shining brighter than everything else. Sparkling like a diamond. I breathed in his luscious scent revelling in the peace it brought me. His scent was kind of like cinnamon but there was something else that I couldn't quite figure out. It didn't matter, to me he smells like home.

We were sitting in the large living room of our apartment. The room itself was painted white but the furniture was a mass of different colours. Many brightly coloured paintings hung on the wall. The sofa in the centre of the room was a deep red. In the corner was a large television with a games console. Numerous cushions and beanbags lay in front of it, all piled together so it was just a large heap of colour. There was one window in the room but it took up the whole side of one wall. The view from it was breathtaking. Since the sun was just setting, it made the entire city look like the legendary Eldorado - The City of Gold. I looked at my watch. It was six o clock.

'Oh Jasper'

'Yes Alice?'

'You know the way it's only 6 o clock, well we could go shopping.'

'But why Alice, we're just after getting back an hour ago'

'I know that, but I was shopping for us then. This is for Bella. I've seen how she dresses, trust me when I say she needs help.' I smiled at him and used my pleading eyes that when I use them he can never refuse me anything.

He sighed and said 'Okay Alice. three hours and that's it!' I squealed, jumped into his arms and kissed him. God how I love this man!

* * *

**3 hours later**

'Noooooo! Jasper I'm not ready to go yet!' I screamed. I had been shopping for three hours and didn't get even half as much as I had wanted. I've seen Bella in my visions and she needed my help ... desperately!

'Alice, we have to go, the mall is closing. If we don't leave now, you'll get arrested ... again!'

'But ..... I really need to shop' I know it's a lame excuse but it was all I could come up with. Then what does Jasper do? He goes and does that smouldering eyes thing that makes me weak at the knees. I lost my train of thought. Where was I again? Why was I protesting against him? He smirked at me, knowing that he'd won and led me to my yellow Porsche. We do try to fit in but god knows I love fast cars and this little baby was _the_ car for me.

The drive home was comfortable. That's one of the things I love most about our relationship. We don't find the need to fill silences with small talk. We are both content in just sitting in one another's company. Sometimes we can just sit and gaze into one another's eyes and get lost in our own little world together. A lot of relationships are based on the physical side only but Jasper and I, well our relationship is so much more.

I couldn't stop staring at him while I drove. He was staring out the window at the scenery as it flew by. The moon cast a little light on him, illuminating the scars that covered his body, reminding him of his painful past. My eyes roamed all over his body, drinking in every detail about him. Sometimes I can't believe I've found such a perfect gentleman. The man of my dreams so to speak.

I pulled into the driveway. All in all the journey home took about fifteen minutes. Hmmm that's a bit slower than usual.

After having a nice, long shower, I pulled on my pink Victoria Secret's pyjamas, pulled a blanket from my bed and snuggled on the couch with Jasper.

Everything went black and then all I could see was Bella arriving in town and her deciding to find us three days later.  
I jumped of the couch and squealed with excitement.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!'

Jasper looked at me with a worried face 'Alice are you alright? What is it? Is there something wrong?'

'No everything's just perfect. She's here, she's finally here. Bella wants to meet us in a few days. Oh my god. I have so much to do and so little time to do it in.'

'Alice calm down' Jasper chuckled, 'You'll have plenty of time to get things sorted. You're a miracle worker'

I had to smile at him. He always knows just the right thing to say. Everything went black again!

'Oh my god!' I ran out of the room and got changed quickly. Jasper came running in with the same concerned look on his face. 'Alice what is it this time? Has Bella changed her mind'

'YES' I screamed at him. 'Hell yeah she's gone and changed her bloody mind!' I was angry at her for not letting me prepare but excited at the same time. I ran out to the hallway.

'Alice, I'm feeling a lot of mixed emotions coming from you right now but mostly excitement. Why?

'I'm excited because Bella decided to visit us earlier than planned. She's at the door right now!' and with that I threw open the apartment door.

**A/N Mwahahahahahahah!!! My lovely evil laugh! Just thought I'd let the chapter end ther. Btw I will try my best to make my chapters longer. So you know what to do. Review and I might dedicate the next chapter to y'all that do and I will also send you a tub of pink Smarties because I think they're the best!!! =]**

**Bonne nuit - because as I am writing this it is nearly midnight and I have school tomorrow. I should really be in bed because I might sleep in ... again!! So yea ciao, au revoir, adios, dos viadanya, slan. Ok I love you bye bye**

**Charming x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wasted Time**

**A/N I am trying my very best to make the chapters longer, really I am! =] I want to thank all those who are reading this and also those who review. It really makes me feel good that you all are liking it.  
This chapter is for the lovely mikan kisses who has been ever so kind in reviewing me a lot and just being nice in general.**

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer so leave me alone while I try to hide my depression from the fact that Edward can never be mine! =[_

**Bpov**

I've been having loads of visions of this Alice character and myself. It seems she loves to do make-overs and is planning to call these little sessions of ours Bella Barbie time. Oh joy! (Note the use of sarcasm.) She also loves to shop! Again, oh joy. I know I'm going to hate those times but I also see that we're going to be the best of friends. So all in all I really can't wait to meet her ... and Jasper of course. He's not really in my visions much. From what I can see he seems to be a very quiet person but I'm sure he's a very nice person.

The time to meeting Alice and Jasper has been drawing nearer, that's why I've been having so many visions. I've just arrived in Philadelphia and decided to wait a few days before meeting them. I know were they live because I've seen it in my visions. It's 9 o clock so I pull into a quaint little café to pass the time. The curtains are a red and cream cheque. The waiters have red cardigans and black skirts or trousers depending on gender and have to move about on skates. I don't think that makes any sense because would they not be at more of a risk of falling flat on the ground or even worse, in someones lap.

I try and not stand out but who am I kidding I stick out like a sore thumb. Firstly I'm the only girl there, secondly, when I walked in the bell above the door chimed making everyone turn around and stare. If they're going to stare, could they at least stop drooling and close their mouths. I shuddered at some of the thoughts coming from the male waiter who was serving behind the counter.

**'Oh my god, I wouldn't mind to tap that hot piece of ass!'**Eugh! Did he just call me a _hot piece of ass_? Ha I'll show him! Who the hell even says that anymore? God human guys are so annoying. I shot him the most evil look I could muster but to my dismay he mistook it for something else.

**'Wow did I just imagine that or was that look to show she's interested. Dude she totally staring at me. I better act cool.'**

Yeah I was staring at him but in disbelief. How the hell did he think my evil glare was a look to show I liked him. Note to self: work on dagger eyes. I ignored him then and quickly scanning the room for a secluded table. I found one in the corner and walked over. I looked over the menu, not really absorbing anything. I mean if I eat I'm only going to have to regurgitate it later and that is not a pleasant experience. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up! Eugh, it was that freaky waiter.

'Hey! I'm Mike' he said in which I can only assume he thought was a sexy voice. Before I didn't really pay attention to what he looked like and I took the time now to do so. Why? Oh why did I do that? He was _the_ugliest person I have ever seen. Greasy blonde hair, acne, really bad acne at that and to top it off his personality just did not appeal to me, not one bit. He looked at me with grey eyes and leaned right into my face as he spoke. Ewww I nearly retched right there. His breath was rotten like fish and eggs!

'So what's your name'

'Bella' I replied coldly.

'So I'm finished my shift soon. You want to go to the movies or something?'

'I'm not dating right now' I said, praying he would take the hint and leave. He didn't. Is this guy thick or something.

'Oh well maybe I can change your mind.' He smiled at me and I swear if I had human food in me right now I would have vomited right there.

I got up, barged past him and headed for the door, 'sorry I have to go now.'

'But you didn't even orde....' I had the door slammed behind me before he could finish the sentence.

I ran over to my car. A red Mercedes. I loved it, the shape, size, the leather interior and most of all the speed. It was great but not as thrilling as when I'm running. I got in and started driving. I didn't know where I was headed but after half an hour I recognised the street I was on. It was where Alice and Jasper lived. I started getting excited again and decided to hell with it, let's pay them a little visit.

I found their apartment building and ran up the stares at vampire speed. Outside their door I took in a deep breath. From inside I could hear a lot of noise.

'YES' I heard a shrill voice scream. Alice I assume. 'Hell yeah she's gone and changed her bloody mind!'

'Alice, I'm feeling a lot of mixed emotions coming from you right now but mostly excitement. Why?' This voice was deeper and I could hear a hint of worry in it. It must be Jasper.

'I'm excited because Bella decided to visit us earlier than planned. She's at the door right now!' Before I could reach for the door it was thrown open and this black blur jumped at me, locking me in an embrace. I couldn't help but laugh and squeal with her. Pretty soon we were both jumping about and giggling.

'Oh my god! Bella you're here. It's so sudden but I'm so glad you're here,' Alice screamed again.

I laughed at her and hugged her again. 'I'm sorry Alice, it's just that I was driving and then I was in your neighbourhood so I thought hey why not surprise you.'

Alice shocked me then by pouting and slapping me on the arm. I looked at her confused.

'Normally I love surprises and I'm not saying that I don't love this one but Bella I needed another day to prepare. I had so much shopping I needed to do for you.'

'Why Alice? I'm perfectly capable of shopping for myself and sure we can always go tomorrow.'

Alice laughed at me. 'Oh Bella. No you're not. Of course we can go tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.'

Uh oh, what have I done? Jasper chuckled. Wow I'd completely forgotten he was there.

'Hi I'm Jasper. Please excuse Alice she's a little hyper right now! You really shouldn't have agreed to go shopping ... willingly anyway.'

I had to laugh at him. I could definitely see us being friends.

'Bella come inside. How rude of us to keep you standing out here.' I'd also forgotten that we were standing in the hallway and by now we had ourselves a small audience to see what all the noise was about.

* * *

It's been a week since I've visited Alice and Jasper. They both insisted I move into the spare bedroom which I happily agreed to. Since then we've shopping every day. I have so many clothes that I'll never wear I could open a store. Of course Alice insists that I never wear the same outfit twice. She'll let me choose my own outfit to wear each day, then she inspects it and if she doesn't like it, she makes me change. Not once has she approved of what I've worn. What's a girl to do?

We were relaxing in the living room, watching a DVD when Alice asks me a question.

'Bella, how opposed are you to moving?'

'I don't really mind to be honest Alice, as long as I get to stick with you guys. I've only known you a week but I already love you like a sister and you a brother Jasper.'

'That's great and we both feel the same about you.' She got up and hugged me while Jasper squeezed my shoulder affectionately.

'You see Bella. I've had a vision or vampires living in Washington who share our feeding habits. They're quite a large coven. Four to be exact. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a few more.'

'Sure why not. I've been everywhere else but Washington! So what are they like?'

'They're two males and two females. They're couples, Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle's a doctor. He's doctor Cullen.'

'What?' I froze. It couldn't be, could it? I thought back to my human memories and suddenly everything was clear. Of course he was a vampire. How could he not be. The topaz eyes, deathly white skin and the fact that he never seemed to eat anything. I don't know why I never realised that before.

'Alice, I know Carlisle. He was a doctor in the hospital were I worked while I was still human.'

'Bella that's great. You guys have history. It might help in our case to let them stay with us.'

'Yeah sure.' I was still dazed at having some of my past been dragged back. Of course thinking about Carlisle made me think of ... _him._

'So Alice, when do we leave?'

'Tomorrow.'

**A/N So what do you think? I tried to make it longer. Also did you notice that Alice didn't see Edward? Don't worry, all will be revealed. So just sit tight, read it and review. If you do I will ... em ... send you one of the Cullen guys in the post. You choose. Oh by the way my cousin and I were discussing whether or not vampires teeth fall out and if they do, do they grow back? Tell me what you think.**

**Charming =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wasted Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does._

**A/N Heya! Thanks again to all the great reviews and thanks to VolturiGirl for all her help. This chapter is for laceface for being a great reviewer! I've decided to speed up the story a bit so that they're getting their plane to Forks to meet The Cullens. The reason she didn't see Edward will also be revealed and hopefully within the next two chapters after this one there will be some Bella/Edward action. I know you've been dying for it. =]**

**Bpov**

Alice never ceased to amaze me. Within a few hours she had everything packed and loaded in the car for the journey. We left our keys downstairs with the new tenant. Amazing how she got that sorted. she must've known I would've said yes ... of course she did, it's Alice.

Sadly Alice had to leave her car at the airport. She said she'd miss it but Jasper said she could always buy the newer model when we arrived in Washington. At that she squealed and jumped into his arms. I had to turn away. I love them both but the love between them, it hurts me inside to know that I used to have that and had it stolen from me. Alice and Jasper have each other forever.

We went inside the airport and checked in. It's amazing sometimes how slowly time passes. I was fidgeting in my chair waiting for our flight to be called. I stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. If only my power could have been to speed up time. It would definitely be handy right now! I don't know why but I was anxious to see Carlisle again. It's been so long, I've almost forgotten what he looks like. Edward is the only person from my memories that is crystal clear. I suppose it's because whenever he was near, I'd only ever notice him and nobody else!

Our flight was called and we boarded. I tried to make myself as comfortable as I could in the airplane chairs but it was no use. I'd seen the film they were showing already and I was stupid enough to forget to bring a book with me to read. This was going to be a long trip.

On one side of me was a very large, sleeping woman with really bad facial hair who nudged me every time she grunted. On the other side was a litttle girl who kept screaming at her mother across the aisle that she didn't want the doll she had but her other one. Her mother told her that the other doll was in her suitcase and she couldn't get it but the little girl kept screaming at her mother to get it. Aagh I think I'm getting a migraine. Is that possible?

I put on the earphones and turned up the volume to drown out the noise around me. I don't care if I've seen this before, it's better than listening to that little brat. Alice and Jasper were sitting in front of me just sitting quietly together and sometimes Jasper would whisper something in her ear that would make her blush. Alice blush? What on earth could Jasper have been saying to her?

Finally the Captain came on the speaker saying we would be arriving in Seattle shortly.

* * *

We got our things and moved out into the cold Seattle air. Well to others it was cold but to us it was relatively warm. Surprise surprise it was raining! People stared as we walked past in our unsuitable clothes. Alice was wearing a thin pair of black leggings and a long, red top that went to her mid-thigh. She had a wide blck belt around her tiny waist and a pair of black stiletto heels. I was wearing black tights with a black, pleated skirt and an off-the-shoulder blue top. I had a pair of matching blue boots that came to below my knee. Alice hadn't approved of my outfit this morning either so she made me change. Jasper was weraing a loose pair of navy jeans and a grey shirt. Everyone else we saw were kitted out in coats, hats and scarfs.

We got a taxi to a car rental place. Sadly none compared to Alice's yellow Porsche. In the end she chose a black volvo. Within fifteen minutes we were arriving in Forks and then a few minutes later we were driving up a long drive-way to a large white house. It was beautiful. We got out of the car and someone came running outside. This guy was huge. He was wearing a black wife-beater that showed off his rippling muscles. He jad a look of hope and excitement on his face but when he saw us it quickly changed to confusion.

"Hi. You must be Emmett! I'm Alice, this is Jasper and Bella," She said and pointed to us as she spoke our names. " Can we talk to Carlisle please?"

He just stared at us in bisbelief and then he swore. "What the hell is going on? How the hell do you know my name? CARLISLE!"

Carlisle came out the door and I recognised him instantly. His eyes scanned Alice and Jasper before landing on me. Recognition dawned on him. "Bella" he gasped before coming over and hugging me. " You must come inside at once and then you can tell me everything.

We stepped inside and I was amazed by what I saw. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The house was so light and open and the walls painted a warm cream. Standing at the foot of a large staircase was Esme and Rosalie. I recognised them from a vision I'd have of the Cullens every so often. My ability wasn't as accurate as Alice's. Carlisle was standing beside them whispering something we couldn't hear. They all looked confused but then nodded their heads. They then turned to face us.

Alice made the introductions since she knew the name of everybody in the room. When she saw the confused looks of the Cullens she smiled.  
"Bella and I can see into the future but my ability is more accurate than hers. Bella can also read minds while my mate Jasper can feel and control others emotions.'

A look of understanding dawned on all their faces and Carlisle spoke then. " So Bella tell me what happened? Judging by how you look, it seems you were changed not long after I left. Tell me also what is the point of your visit?"

I explained my story and when I mentioned Edward's death he looked a little uncomfortable. I tried to read his mind but he was focusing on reciting the Russian National Anthem ... backwards. Hmmm, he's hiding something but what? I told him of our feeding habits and how we would like to stay with them if that was okay.

He suddenly looked very excited about that and instantly agreed. Esme and Rosalie also nodded while Emmett sat there with a huge grin on his face.

"You mean I get two new sisters and a new brother. This is awesome!" His face dropped suddenly and the house was filled with an awkward silence. Carlisle spoke first.

"We recently lost another member of our family. He went to join the Volturi. He has been depressed for years and thought getting away from us might help us instead of him. He knew it made us sad to see him in pain and he couldn't bare the guilt but now I think if we get him back he may not be so depressed." At that he looked at me and again I was confused. Is there something he's trying to tell me? I tried to read his mind again but he was blocking it ... again and so was the rest of the Cullens.

"Carlisle, we will gladly go with you to save your son. Since we're part of the family now that means he's our brother also. I lived with the Volturi for a small period of time if that's any help."

He smiled at me warmly, "Thank you Bella. You have know idea how much that means to me and besides I think you'll get along great with him. You two have both been through similiar situations in life."

"Alright dad! That's great." Emmett jumped around the room, fighting enemies that weren't there. " Let's go kick some Volturi ass."

Rosalie got up of the couch and asked "So when do we leave?"

Carlisle looked at us and Alice piped up before he could say a word " Why not leave tonight? I mean we already have our stuff packed and it won't take you guys long to pack an over-night bag. We also have our passports and all handy and well we want to meet our new brother don't we?"

Carlisle thought about if it for a moment, looked at Esme who smiled encouraginly and said "Tonight it is then."

Emmett whooped and continued his fighting, eventually Jasper joined in. Rosalie jumped and ran over to Carlisle hugging him and then Esme while Alice and I just smiled at each other.

Suddenly everything went black. I was in the Volturi's vast chamber. Two large doors open and a vampire enters. He stands in the shadows. His topaz eyes meet mine and shock runs through them. He seems so familiar, if only he would step out of the shadows, I could see him better then.

I snap out of my vision then. Everyone is looking at me with worried faces. Alice asks "What did you see Bella?"

"I saw myself in the Volturi's chamber. You know the one I'm on about Carlisle. The one were they take humans to ... you know. Well I was standing there and a vampire enters and he seems so familiar but I can't see him properly because he's standing in the shadows and then it ends. I wonder who the vampire could be?"

"Well we'll find out soon enough won't we. Let's get going!"

* * *

**Carlisle's pov**

I couldn't believe it when I saw Bella standing outside my house. It was so good to see her again and I was filled with so much joy because now her and Edward could be together again. Of course we would have to go and get him first. When I told Bella about Edward going to the Volturi - of course I didn't mention his name, I looked at her when I said he may not be so depressed. She looked confused, probably trying to figure out what I meant. I don't know why I couldn't tell her it was Edward. I just couldn't form the words to tell her. But she needs to know before seeing him. I've been blocking my mind from her too because I don't want her to find out that way. I quickly explained to Esme, Rosalie and Emmett to not to think about Edward. They looked at me confused but agreed when I said I'd explain later.

When she had her vision and explained what she saw, I had hoped she would know it was Edward but unfortunately she didn't.

We took Rosalie's BMW and my Mercedes to the airport as they were the fastest. People stared as seven of the most beautiful people they had ever seen rushed past. Alice got to the desk first and asked for seven tickets to Italy. She said they had seven available but they were all first class. Alice said that was fine and got out her credit card, I stopped her before she could hand it over.

"You're part of the family now Alice, our money is yours and besides it's impolite to let a lady pay whilst in the presence of three gentlemen." She smiled at me then and reluctantly agreed to let me pay.

With our tickets got, we checked in and waited for our plane to board. Finally it was called. I sat down beside Esme and held her to me. I whispered in her ear to try and soothe her. "Ssh Esme, he'll be alright. When we get him back, everything will be okay. He won't be the same Edward. He'll be different but in a good way. I know he'll be happy again and he'll laugh again. Do you know why? It'll be because of Bella. I promise."

"Thank you Carlisle. I have a feeling you're right. I know I've only met Bella but there's something telling me she's very special and if anyone can help him, I'm sure it's Bella."

"Trust me Esme, you have no idea how much Bella is going to help him." I really should tell her the truth but I want to tell Bella first and now is just not the time. In the car to the airport was not the time either. She needs to know before she sees him.

When we arrived in Volterra the sun was behind the clouds. "We need to hurry and stick to the shadows. The sun will be coming out in ten minutes." Alice said. We headed into the city, sticking to dark alleys and the shadows, hoping the sun wouldn't catch our skin and expose us.

Eventually we were greated by two hooded figures. Bella and I stepped forward. They dropped their hoods.  
"Well hello there Carlisle, how nice to see you again." The other noticed Bella and took a step towards her " Bella I didn't expect to see you with The Cullens. Weel now that you're here, maybe we could take up where we left off. What do you think?"

"Take one more step towards me Felix and I'll pebble-dash the back of your throat with your teeth," she snarled at him.  
"Oooh I don't remember you being this feisty."

I spoke to the other figure "Demetri please control your partner and take us to see Aro."

"Stop acting like such a jerk Felix, you should know she means it. Remember what happened last time?"

Felix looked uncomfortable then and Bella burst out laughing. "Come on then, you said you want to see Aro. I suppose you want to see Ed..."

I cut him off before he could finish the sentence "Yes we do, so take us to him." I couldn't let Bella find out like that.

We travelled through many alleys until eventually they arrived at a manhole. They removed the lid and told us to jump down. After that we continued to walk through the sewers. Eugh the smell! It was rotten, a mixture of human waste, rotten eggs and rats. I stopped breathing thanful that I didn't need to breath.

After a while we came to a door and it opened out into a large, bright room. There were many doors and hallways branching of from it but directly in front of us were to extremely large metal doors. I knew that they led to the chamber from Bella's vision.

It was now or never. I had to tell her. "Bella there's something I need to tell you. It's about my son. well he's ..."

Before I could finish, Felix opened the doors and ordered us inside.

**A/N So what do you think. Read and review. You will all be happy to know that our lovely Edward comes in in the next chapter. Yay!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wasted time**

**A/N I finished chapter 5 and I just had to carry on writing. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Introducing Edward Cullen! Wooo Hooo!!! Celebrate good times come on!!**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me, no matter how many times I dream about that's all they turn out to be ... dreams._

**Bpov**

Carlisle tried to tell me something but before he could finish Felix opened the doors and ushered us inside. The throneroom was the largest room I've ever seen and no matter how times I see it, it always makes me gasp in awe. All around the room are many tapestries depicting vampire histories. The ceilings reach high up and curve at the top. Stained glass windows let a little sunlight through them and makes the room appear multi-coloured. In the very centre of the room are three large thrones. Aro sits in the centre with Caius and Marcus flanking him. Their pellucid like paper skin contrasts against the pitch black robes they wear. Aro stands up and looke genuinely pleased to see us.

"Ah Carlisle it has been too long. How have you been? Oh and Bella I see you've become acquainted with the Cullens. So Carlisle, to what do I owe this pleasure? Have you come to visit your son?"

"Yes Carlisle we have. Bella, Jasper and alice have recently joined our family. One understands it is easier as we all share the same feeding preferences. We wish to introduce our new family members to him and hope he would like to come home."

"Ah now Carlisle that is where we come across a small predicament. What if Edward doesn't want leave? What if he now considers this home and what if we don't want him to leave?"

Wait! Did he just say Edward? I look at Carlisle and he looks guilty.

"Felix go fetch him." Felix leaves and there is silence. Then, the doors open and in steps a figure. It's exactly like my vision. He looks at me shocked but stays to the shadow.

"Edward come out of the shadows and greet your family!" Aro calls softly. Again with the name. It couldn't be my Edward could it? No of course not. My Edward is dead. The figure steps out of the shadows and I gasp.

It is my Edward. I stand frozen to the spot. My head is begging me to run to him, to touch him, to run my hands through his gorgeous bronze hair but my body won't move. I look into his topaz eyes and see what I know is reflected in mine, love, longing and surprise. Finally I manage to breath out "Edward?" At last my legs seem to be able to move and I run to him. He closes the gap between us and says " Bella I can't believe it. I must be dreaming." I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. He spins me round and round. If I could cry right now I would. I've never felt so happy. For the first time in over seventy years my heart feels alive, it seems fit to burst out of my chest at any moment. I run my hands over his perfect face, tracing every feature. "Edward if this is a dream then I don't want to wake up." Edward continues to spin me around. He kisses my hair and then plants little kissses all over my face and neck until finally he reaches my lips. He stares into my eyes and says "I've been longing to do this for over seventy years," and crashes his lips to mine. Our lips are moulded perfectly together. All the longing, desire and love I've ever felt for him pours into that kiss. Time seems to stand still and neither of us wishes to break it. My hands go to his hair and I run them through it, pulling him closer to me. His arms around my waist pull me even closer to him. As far as I'm concerned there is noone else in the room apart from us. I hear someone cough slightly and reluctantly I pull away. I lay my head on his chest and breath in his scent. It's the sweetest thing I've ever smelt and how I've missed it over the years. He cradles me to him and lays his head on my head, kissing it every so often. This is where I belong, by his side forever.

Rosalie, Esme and Emmett are looking at us confused. Alice is jumping around and squealing with excitement and Jasper has a goofy grin on his face. They already know about Edward from what I told them about my past. Carlisle looked extremely happy but slightly guilty. His behaviour from earlier all made sense. He must've told the others not to mention Edward and I finally understood what all the looks were about.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Bella. I was about to tell you before we came in but Felix interrupted us."

"It's ok, I'm just so happy right now."

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Emmett loud voice boomed. Edward laughed at him. Oh how I missed that musical laugh of his.

"Emmett what do remember about the story of my past."

"You wanted to become a doctor but you got sick and you were in love with some chick called Bel..." It dawned on him then. "Oh! You mean Bella, our new sister is _the_ Bella from Chicago. Wow that's awesome dudes!"

"Ahem." Caius stepped forward then and stood beside Aro. "This whole scene is touching really but Edward belongs here with us now."

"Oh Caius, can we really separate the two of them now that they've found each other again. That hardly seems fair!"

"Well, perhaps she can join us here." At that Edward growled and held me tighter to him.

I decided to be useful for once and I spoke to Aro. " I would like you to read my mind." I offered him my hand. He touched my hand and he saw everything. He heard every thought I'd ever had about Edward. He saw what I was like without him and the difference in me now that I had him again. He could see I was not going to give him up but neither was I going to give up my new family.

"We have no choice but to let them leave Caius. I can see from Bella that she is not going to give up Edward or her new family. If the young couple chose to live with us they would feel uncomfortable because of our feeding habits and I can tell they are not going to change their preferences. We also cannot keep Edward here and separate because I have seen how Bella is without him and you must notice the change in Edward since she has arrived. What right do we have to keep them apart and from the people thay love?" Caius simply looked bored and held his hand out to Aro. Aro listened to what he had to say. He then went over to Marcus who had been silent the whole time and listened to him also. After that he was silent for a while. Finally he spoke.

"My brothers have expressed their opinions on the whole situation and we have decided you are free to go. Please come visit again soon and take note that we might pay a visit to you every once in a while."

I couldn't believe it. They're letting us go and i get to stay with Edward. I ws so happy I yelled out joy and hugged Edward, planting lots of kisses all over his face. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Actually," Jasper laughed, "I might have a fair idea how you feel right now."

I sighed. Could this day get any better? Time to go home with Edward. I smiled. I've been wanting to say that forever.

**A/N I've just realised that in the past couple of chapters I've been saying that one of Bella's ability is to read minds but in the first chapter I said her abilities were that she was a shield and that she can see into the future. So i've changed the first chapter to say that she reads minds instead. So yeah r&r. **

**Charming x**


	7. Author

This is an author's note to explain some things!

Ok so I got asked some questions and some of them are important and I feel so silly for not explaining things right.

Right so Edward and Bella were both changed in 1918 and I said it's been over seventy years since that happened. The story is probabl set in the late 80's/early 90's. I've also just realised that the Alice's car probably doesn't suit that time but I think the other cars are grand.

In Twilight Alice and Jasper arrive with The Cullens in the early 1900's I think, my story is different.

Bella and Edward can both read minds. Edward hears the thoughts constantly. It's like a constant buzz, Bella can decide to listen to them or not. To hear them she has to tune into the person's mind so to speak. Do y'all understand? Bella's power to see into the future is not as accurate as Alice's ability. She can only see ahead about 2-3 months and her visions don't come as often as Alice's.

I hope this has made a few things clearer to you.

Btw I'm so sorry if I don't update by this weekend. I will try my best honestly I will but now that our couple are back together the story is kind of fizzling out. There's not much else I can do. I think the max I can have is about 10 chapters and that'll be the end of the story but I am writing a new story and I'll mention it later on in another chapter or something.

Charming x


	8. Chapter 7

**Wasted time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N Thank you to vampiresandchocolate who explained to me that Alice's car is actually perfect for the late 80's. I got this up earlier than I thought because I thought I would've been busy today but yay I'm not.**

**Bpov**

I cannot remember the last time I have felt this happy. Everything is just so perfect. I have just been re-united with the love of my life. Or should I say existence? Well life sounds better. Ha! I have a new a new family. I've never had a family so big before. It's nice and comfortable and for the first time in a long time I feel content with myself. With Edward's arms wrapped around me I feel safe and I know that he'll never leave me because he promised. On the plane back home, it's strange how quickly I've come to call Forks home and I haven't even spent a night there. I thought about it and I realised that it didn't matter where I lived as long as Edward was there it would be home. Cheesy I know but it's true.

Edward never let go off me once as we journeyed to the airport. We got his ticket and then boarded the plane. Of course I sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around me holding my body to his. I wanted nothing else but to jump in his lap and snuggle into him but I didn't. Stupid stupid Bella!

The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable but the atmosphere was brimming with unspoken words that needed to be said. There was so many questions I wanted to ask him. I was constantly pinching myself to see if this was some elaborate daydream. Edward looked at me as I pinched myself again with a worried look on his face. I spoke to him in my mind so that only he could hear me.

"Edward I'm fine. I just can't believe this is real that's all. I keep thinking it's some elaborate daydream or an illusion."

"It's okay Bella I understand. When I first saw you I felt the exact same but it's starting to sink in that this is real. I'm actually here with you, right now and we're going to spend the rest of our existences together."

"Too right we are. I haven't spent the last seventy odd years being alone and then to suddenly find you again, well you won't get rid of me that easily. That is unless you want to." Oh my, it tore at my insides to say that last part. He was silent. Why isn't he saying anything? Does he not want me? Why does he have to think about it?

"Bella." He looked me in the eyes. "I haven't said anything because I'm shocked that you would actually think I wouldn't want you. Haven't I just said we're going to spend the rest of our existences together. Bella, I will want you forever. And don't think you'll get rid of me easily either. We're sticking together like glue from now on."

"Hey that's fine by me. Stick with your buddy." At that we both laughed. It was so good to hear him laugh. I looked over at Esme who was smiling warmly at both of us.

"Bella it is so good to see him laugh and smile. You really have changed him. I'm so glad you found us. I really don't know what we would've done without you. It really is great to see all my children happy. Yes Bella, I've already come to think of you, Alice and Jasper as my children. After all you've done for us how could I not. I mean you helped get Edward back to us and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"Well thanks I guess ... mom." She smiled even brighter when I said that and I think that if she could right now, she would've cried.

The flight home went faster than I thought it would. When we got to the baggage area, Alice's eyes went vacant and her face expressionless. Even though he was used to this, it still made him worry whenever he saw Alice like that. She snapped out of her visit and said "when we get home we'll have visitors. They don't mean any harm."

Hmm! I wonder who they could be? Alice showed me her vision. There were four women and a man. One woman was beautiful with strawberry blonde hair. She seemed to be welcoming someone in the vision but I couldn't tell who. She's probably greeting Carlisle or something but in the pit of my stomach I had a bad feeling about the coven. Actually no it wasn't the coven, it was the strawberry blonde vampire that I had a bad feeling about. In the car home I couldn't shake it of the feeling that she meant trouble. I finally managed to put it to the back of my mind. I stared out the window at the trees and fields rushing past as Edward cradled me in his arms. Rosalie had gotten her car again and Emmett decided to drive Carlisle's car. They wanted to race home and according to Emmett "to see you had more balls." Ha!

We pulled into The Cullen's driveway and parked the car. Rosalie had won of course. When we got out of the car and the five vampires emerged from the trees.

"Ah Carlisle I see you've gathered a couple of new members to your coven." A dark-haired woman spoke.

"Yes indeed Kate."

The strawberry blonde woman came out from behind the one called Kate then. "Edward! You've returned. How lovely it is too see you again. I've missed you." She strode towards him with her arms open wide.

"Tanya" he hissed.

**A/N Mwahahahahahahahaha!!! Time to use my evil laugh again. Hee hee hee hee. What is going to happen. You don't know, I don't know, I don't think even Alice knows. Well ... actually ... I do know what's going to happen so you'll just have to check in to see. I will definitely have it up before Friday and if I don't then you can shoot me with a shovel. =]**

**Love you all **

**Charming x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wasted time**

_Disclaimer: How I long to own Twilight or even just one of the Cullen fellas but sadly I don't but Stephanie Meyer does ... how lucky is she!_

**Bpov**

Tanya? Who the hell is Tanya and why on earth is she moving towards Edward like she's claiming a prize. She outs his arm around him and says "Oh Edward, I was so worried about you. Why didn't you come to me if you were feeling sad. I'm sure I would've cheered you up."

Edward simply shrugs her off and puts his arm around me. "No thanks Tanya," he says coolly. "I've got all I need here to cheer me up," and his grip tightens around me.

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Tanya and ... you are?"

"I'm Bella, _Edward's girlfriend_." I put an emphasis on girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? How ... interesting?

"Why the hell are we all standing outside for. Why don't we move inside," Alice said.

All thirteen vampires moved inside. All introductions were made. Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme moved into the other room to catch up and chat. Alice insisted that we all watch a movie. Her and Jasper claimed the love seat. Rosalie and Emmett settled themselves on the floor and Irina and Kate decided to join the others in the next room. Edward and I sat down on the sofa and Tanya settles herself down right next to Edward.

I didn't pay attention to the movie, I was too focused on Tanya. She had moved herself right up next to Edward and any chance she could get she would touch his arm or brush herself against his leg. Edward would ignore her and kiss the top of my head or plant tiny kisses on my face.

After the movie Edward stands up abruptly. "Tanya would you please come with me. I need to speak with you."  
Tanya jumped up looking like the cat who'd got the cream. "Of course Edward, anything for you."

They moved into the kitchen. They were talking low and nobody could hear what was being said. I longed to read his mind and see what he was saying but at the same time I was scared. What could he be talking to her about? Is it about me? Now that he's seen Tanya does he not want to be with me anymore?

**Tanya's pov**

Edward's back! It's time to finally claim what should be mine. Who on earth is that puny little thing standing beside him? She doesn't belong with him. Look at her, she's plain and boring. She's nothing compared to me. I mean what is there not to love about me. I'm every man's dream girl well vampire.

It's time to mark my territory, so I went over and hugged him. I acted like I hadn't seen her. When he motioned to her I decided to play the innocent card. Acting all sweet and nice. So this poor excuse for a vampire is called Bella. Ha look at her trying to act tough by emphasising girlfriend. Like I give a damn. She's just a tiny obstacle to my goal. I bet she has confidence problems. She'll be easy to play with. I'll just screw with her emotions for a while by playing with Edward. She'll be easy to break. She'll practically beg him to be with me because she knows she's not good enough. Then all I have to do is convince Edward. It might take a while but I know I'll succeed. Nothing comes between me and my goal.

How great of Alice to suggest watching a film. I could put my plan into action immediately. I just had to think about something else when I was around Edward or he'd suss out my plan. Ha only one vacant seat and right next to Edward no less. It's almost like he wants me to sit beside me. Well I'm not one to dissapoint. Every so often during the movie I'd rub myself up against Edward just to let him no what he's missing. I knew Bella was watching. He'd freeze when I'd touch him. Does he feel the shocks I get when I touch him. Oh he's kissing her head now. I bet it's an apology of some sort because he's feeling guilty about his thoughts of me.

After the film, he stands up abruptly and asks me to follow him. Wonderful! I think it's time for the final part of my plan to be into action. Operation Bye Bye Bella is drawing to a close. After this meeting I'm certain she'll be packing her bags.

**Bpov**

What the hell can they be talking about? What does he have to say to her? He wouldn't be telling her that he wants her ... would he? No of course not. I mean how could he after all that he said to me on the plane. What about all those promises he made? He wouldn't break them. No, it's not that he wouldn't break them it's because he can't. He's far too much of a gentleman to do that. He'd stay with me ... even if it wasn't what he wanted. He'd be filled with regret. Could I live with myself, knowing I'd caused that pain? No, I don't think I could. I'd rather live without him than seeing him in pain everyday. How could I cope with him wishing I was someone else? If he did choose Tanya I'd make him go. I'm sure I could do it.

Right that's it! I can't stand not knowing any longer. I'm going in.

Alice looked suddenly cheery and yelled "Yeah you go girl."

I was a bit confused at what she meant but I was spurred on by her support. If she was happy then what was going to meet me in the kitchen can't be too bad. I walked towards the door. My sudden confidence boost from Alice's cheering seemed to be wearing off with each step towards the door. I opened it and was filled with the utmost of hatred.

She had her arms around him and was kissing him. He backed away instantly with a look of repulsion on his face.

"What the hell Tanya? What on earth are you playing at? You know I'm with Bella and I want to be with her forever."

She moves towards him again but he backs away.

"Oh Edward, I'm sure I could change your mind." Right that's enough time for me to step in.

"OI BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO_ MY _BOYFRIEND? PLEASE DO ENLIGHTEN ME. I COME IN HERE AND FIND YOU FORCING YOURSELF ON HIM. HOW BLOODY SAD ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE SO LITTLE RESPECT FOR YOURSELF AND HOW OTHERS SEE YOU THAT YOU FIND ENJOYMENT IN STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS? ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE? COME ON, I'M WAITNG ON AN ANSWER HERE!"

She looked at me shocked and couldn't answer. I decided to see what was going through her head right now.

**"Did that little _thing_ just call me desperate? How dare she? Oh I'll soon show you Bella"**

Oh I'm so scared. I'm practically quivering in my boots.

"Hell yeah I just called you desperate but there's plenty more where that came from, conniving, manipulative, evil, the list is endless."

"Bella just accept that Edward wants me and not you. I mean why would he. You're plain and boring. You're nothing special. You're a useless little nobody."

"If Edward wants you so much then why did he just back away from you when you kissed him? Answer that one!"

"You interrupted us that's why."  
Oh my god. Could somebody hit her please. Maybe then she'd have more sense. I can't believe she'd be that deluded.

I walked towards her, staring into her hate-filled eyes, knowing mine showed the exact same emotion. I now stood before her. We were at eye level with one another. I thought of all the hate and anger I had ever felt and focused it on her. I pulled back my arm and clenched it into a fist. I narrowed my eyes at her and a snarl escaped my lips. Oh man this was going to hurt her bad. Excellent! I threw the punch and it landed a perfect bulls-eye right on he nose. I heard a crack come from her nose and a scream come from her mouth. Whoa I actually broke it. Ha ha! Go me. I understood what Alice had meant by earlier and continued to laugh to myself.

"Serves you right bitch," I muttered under my breath.

**A/N So I thought this chapter required a bit of language. I just thought Bella saying something like "Oi You" didn't sound right. So let me know what you think and sadly ther will probably be only two chapters left in this story but I am writing a new one called Return to Forks. I have the first chapter up. Please feel free to read and review both my stories. You're support is greatly appreciated.**

**Helen x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wasted time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

**A/N The last chapter I made Bella really feisty but that's because you know she's just got the love of her life back after thinking he was dead and she's not going to let him go unless he wants her too. She still is self-conscious and what Tanya says to her hits a nerve. I also feel that I've made Tanys sound really dense. I think I've made her sound more like Lauren or Jessica.**

**Let's recap:  
**_I walked towards her, staring into her hate-filled eyes, knowing mine showed the exact same emotion. I now stood before her. We were at eye level with one another. I thought of all the hate and anger I had ever felt and focused it on her. I pulled back my arm and clenched it into a fist. I narrowed my eyes at her and a snarl escaped my lips. Oh man this was going to hurt her bad. Excellent! I threw the punch and it landed a perfect bulls-eye right on he nose. I heard a crack come from her nose and a scream come from her mouth. Whoa I actually broke it. Ha ha! Go me. I understood what Alice had meant by earlier and continued to laugh to myself._

_"Serves you right bitch," I muttered under my breath._

**Bpov**

I stopped laughing. On my god! What have I just done? I've just punched Tanya. That's so not like me. I don't know what came over me. I replayed the scene in my head. After seeing her forcing herself on him I just saw red. My senses clouded over with a red haze and I lost control. I attacked like the lions I prey on. I'm not human, I'm nothing but an animal, a monster.

The rest of the Cullens and Denali clan came into the room. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar were staring at me shocked. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were rolling on the ground laughing while Irina and Kate were helping Tanya and taking it in turns to throw me a glare. Edward was standing back from it all with a look of shock and worry on his face. Was he worried about Tanya? Thinking about Tanya made me remember all the things she had said and it was only now that they registered in my mind that I felt pain. It hit me full blast in the face and I couldn't hold back the tears. I ran out of the room and past a bent over Jasper who was being over-whelmed by the pain I felt. Seeing him in pain only made me feel guilt and that then added to his pain making me feel guiltier. It was a vicious cycle.

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't hear anyone persuing. I know Alice would tell them to give me time. But I thought he would have at least tried to follow. Probably too worried about Tanya. How could such a perfect day turn out to have such a crappy ending.

_"You're plain and boring. You're nothing special. You're a useless little nobody."_ Her hurtful words kept running through my mind and every time they brought on a fresh wave of pain. I sobbed tearlessly. How I wish I could be human right now. Sometimes a girl just needs to cry. Why wasn't he here comforting me? Was he back there comforting her? Tanya was right, why would he want to be with me? I'm nothing, I'm plain, boring, useless and nothing special. She was right. She was only voicing what I had alwayss thought about myself but when I was with Edward he made me feel like somebody. He made me feel special and wanted. I almost started believing him when he called me beautiful ... almost. i just couldn't believe that someone like him could want to be with me. I was right of course, he wasn't here so that could only mean he doesn't care about me like I thought he did. You know what I just realised, not once has he ever told me that he loves me. I told him every day when he was lying sick in Chicago. I was there to comfort him and care for him.

Her words ran through my head again and I sank deeper into my depression. This was a hundred times worse than the first time I lost him.

"You haven't lost me Bella." It was the voice of my angel. I could hear pain in his voice. Why is he in pain?

"I'm in pain because seeing you like this is hurting me Bella. Why did you run away?" He looked at me with those piercing topaz eyes and I felt like he could see into my very soul.

"I ran away because what Tanya said was right. I'm nothing. I don't deserve you. I mean look at you and look at me. Why would you want me?" He groaned in frustration.

"Bella you are not worthless and you are somebody. You are Isabella Marie Swan, the most beautiful being in the world. You are the most loving, caring and selfless person I know. I want to be with you because you mean the world to me. I want to be with you because you are smart, kind, beautiful, funny and you can kick ass when needed. Bella I want to be with you forever."

"That doesn't mean anything Edward."

"What can I do to make you see how much I care?"

"You can tell me you love Edward. That's all I need to hear. When you were sick I told you everyday but not once have you told me you loved me back. All you say is that you care and ant o be with me forever. Well I want to be with your family forever because I care for them and love them but that doesn't mean I'm in love with them. I just need to hear those three words Edward. Say them and I'll believe you care for me."

He was silent and could only stare at me.

"I knew it. I knew you couldn't say them. I knew you couldn't love me as much I love you." I turned away from him before he could see the pain on my face. "I better go now. Goodbye Edward." I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest. I had hoped so much he would say them. I had hoped he would run towards me and kiss me and tell me he loved me but that's all it was, empty hopes. I started to walk away from him.

"Bella wait please."

"No Edward, just leave me alone."

"No Bella" I heard footsteps come towards me. He spinned round to face him. He crashed his lips on mine and I knew then that he did love me. I could feel the love in the kiss. It started off hard and urgent but thenit became soft and filled with so much passion I felt myself so weak at the knees. I had to cling to him for support. Finally he pulled away.

"Bella I do love you, Really I do. I love you so much. It pains me to be away from you even for an instant. I can't even think of words to describe how much I love you. I love you and only you. Really and truly I do. My whole heart belongs to you, my soul belongs to you. You are the most important thing in my life now and always will be. Bella please say that you believe me?"

I did. I could see it in his eyes that he meant every single word of it.

"Yes I do, I love you too."

**A/N Did anyone else notice that they never said "I love you" to each other? I'm not felling very good today. I got my brother aodh to collect me from school early. I have a splitting headache and just don't feel good. I'm sitting in my cold living room with my Ocean City hoodie, jeans and a pair of uggs wrapped up in a blanket. I have a nice cup of tea to warm me up. I think reviews could help me get better. Why don't you review and we'll see what happens.**

**Helen x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wasted Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N so this is the last chapter. I probably won't be writing an epilogue. I just want to thank everyone who's read this, reviewed it, added me as a favourite author and this as a favourite story. I am so happy and overwhelmed with the response I got from this, especially since it's my first fanfic. So here it is ... the final chapter.**

**Bpov**

After our little exchange in the forest, we headed back to the house. The Denalis had already left and Alice came rushing out the door towards us.

"Aw you guys I'm so happy for you both. But Edward I'd like to know why you took so long to say it?" Hmm that's something I wouldn't mind knowing myself.

"Just drop it Alice. It's between Bella and I." He turned towards me and said, "I shall explain everything later I promise."

We went inside and were greeted by the family. Emmet started laughing his booming laugh.

"Way to go Bella and the whole kicking ass thing. Note to self: never get Bella angry." I'm sure that if I could I would've blushed red right there.

"C'mon Bella let's go upstairs." Edward took my hand and guided me to his room. I had to laugh to myself. I've loved him for over seventy years and yet I've never been in his bedroom. There was little furniture in the room, a black leather couch and a chest of drawers and a dressing table. One whole wall was covered with a large stereo and cd's. I went over to the stereo and put on some music. Hmm Claire de Lune ... I like it.

"So," I said, turning to him, "Is it later yet?"

"I suppose it is yes."

"So ...."

"Bella the reason why I didn't say I love you straight after you told me to say it was because ... well .... I couldn't believe that I'd never told you before. I thought to myself you must be wrong so I went through every conversation we had ever had and I realised you were right. I was shocked at myself. How could I not have told the one person I care most about that I loved them? So that's why, I was in shock, it's not much of an excuse but it's the truth."

* * *

**2 days later**

Edward has been acting strange all day. He's barely talking and keeps checking his jacket pocket to see if something's still there. He puts his hand in with a look of worry on his face but that soon turns to relief when he discovers it's still there. Hmm something's definitely up. I tried to ask Alice but she kept avoiding the question and when I tried to read her mind she was reciting the greek alphabet backwards.

"Bella shopping time." Eugh she had made me promise to go shopping with her today because her and Jasper were going out tonight.

When we got to the mall she dragged me into the first clothes shops she could find and instantly had her dress picked out. It was a black and white knee-length strapless dress. The top was white to just below the bust and the rest was black. It was made of flowy material. She found matching shoes and a shawl soon after.

"Okay Bella, your turn now."

"What!"

"Yeah Bella didn't I tell you? Edward had something special planned tonight so we need to find you a dress. You guys are alone in the house tonight. Esme and Carlisle are going to a fundraising event for the hospital and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to. We thought you guys might like the alone time after what you've been through."

"Oh ... okay!" To be honest I really loved the idea of Edward and I alone for once but I didn't like the whole surprise idea. I'd better go along with it, I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin Alice's fun. After 3 more hours I finally found a dress I loved. It was a black and silver halter neck. It was knee-length at the front and a few inches longer at the back. It closed like a corset at the back also. I found a matching purse with the same design as the dress and black peep toe shoes with silver heels.

When we got home, Alice rushed up the stairs with me in tow. She sat me down in a chair and started doing my make-up. Shortly after Rose came in fully dressed with her ahir and make-up done. She started on my hair while Alice got herself ready. When I was finished Alice told me my dress was in her wardrobe, to get changed in their and then go downstairs. They rushed out the door squealing and saying goodbye.

I went into Alice's wardrobe, it was huge and got dressed. When I came out again there was a note in Edward's neat handwriting sitting on Alice's table.

"My dearest Bella,

I cannot tell you how much I love and cherish you. Words can't describe what you mean to me. Before you I felt like I was complete in myself but then you came along and turned that upside down. I realise that I had been living without my other half for so many years. The piece of your heart that you gave to me, well I needed that to continue breathing at all because I had no heart. I had given it to you the first night we met in 1917. Then when I thought I'd lost you, I felt like a part of me had been lost but now it's been found, you're my missing piece Bella. I love you.

Only yours,  
Edward"

It was so beautiful! What could I have ever done to deserve such a perfect angel? I looked arounf hoping to find him but he wasn't there. Instead I found a post it note on the door reading "Bella" How strange. I walked out the door and went downstairs. On the banister at the bottom was another reading "will", then on the door to Edward's piano room was another note saying "you". I opened the door and gasped. The entire room floor was covered with red rose petals. Candles were lit and were sitting on the shelves around the room. Sitting on the Edward's piano was an open box. I walked over to it. Inside sitting on top of a ringbox was the final note saying "marry me?"

"Well Bella, will you?" I gasped and turned around. There leaning against the doorway was my Edward. The candlelight wasn't making him shine like the sun does but rather it made him glow. Almost like he had a golden aura surrounding him.

"YES!" I screamed at him. He came towards me and I jumped into his arms. He planted soft feathery kisses on my cheeks, my hands, my neck and finally my lips. He smiled against my lips. "Bella you have made me the happiest man in the world ... eh love you haven't even seen the ring yet." He put me down, picked up the ringbox and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a gold band with a massive topaz stone in the centre, the same colour as his eyes. On either side of the topaz stone were two smaller diamonds. It was the most stunning ring I'd ever seen.

"Edward I'm am so happy right now. Alice the cunning little minx had this all planned. And to think I wasn't even going to let her get me a dress, how glad am I that I let her."

This is where I belong, here with Edward and his family, our family. We are facing a bright and wonderful future together so I try not to think of our time apart. It's in the past. We have the rest of forever to make up for all that wasted time.

**Fin**

**A/N So you guys what did you think? Once again I want to thank all of you. Your reviews have made me feel so special and happy. I love you all. I want to thank Emma for helping me with the idea of his proposal, you are the best cousin ever!! I would really love it if you would check out my new story called Return to Forks.**

**Slan mo chairde agus go raibh mile maith agat!  
(Goodbye my friends and thanks a bunch.)**

**Helen x**


	12. Rewrite?

Hey Guys! I hope people still have Alerts for this because this is kinda important.

I was wondering what you guys would think about me re-writing "Wasted Time." I feel like my writing skills are so much better than what they first were and I feel like I could really make it better and longer, maybe add more to the actual story. I read over it recently and it actually makes me cringe. So I'm going to make a poll, put it on my profile and I'll let you know the results. :)

Charms


End file.
